This Pain is Nothing
by Abriana Amati
Summary: PreHBP! When Harry learns of Ginny's pregnancy, Harry must protect his family and agrees to a decision that will forever alter the lives of all those involved. HPGW, DMHG. Read and Review!
1. Inconceivable

This Pain is Nothing

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing. Not even Draco  J.K. Rowling created it all.**

**Chapter One: Inconceivable**

Harry could not believe it. He and Ginny had taken all of the possible precautions. However, Madame Pomfrey wouldn't lie to them. Ginny was pregnant, and had apparently been so for over a month now. This would have been bad enough under normal circumstances; Harry had just graduated from Hogwarts, and Ginny was starting her seventh year. However, Voldemort's reign of terror was in no way slowing down, and a baby now was too dangerous. Especially for Harry Potter. Ginny, however, didn't seem to be put out by this at all.

"Oh Harry, isn't this wonderful? I mean, of course, this is a bit early, but we're going to have our own baby Harry, a _baby_!!"

"Not put out" was an understatement, Ginny was ecstatic.

Harry took a breath before speaking. "Ginny, we have to do something. No one can find out about this."

Ginny's happiness quickly faded and turned into anger. "What do you mean? Are you ashamed that you are having a baby with me? Or are you just afraid that you will have to make a lasting commitment?"

Harry sighed. This was not going well. Why couldn't she understand? "Ginny, just listen for a second. I am already being targeted by Voldemort and his death eaters. He'll use any way he can to get to me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you...or our child. We have to find a way to conceal this..."

Ginny interrupted, "So, why don't we just get a secret keeper and hide away until this is all over?"

"A secret keeper didn't keep my parents safe, Ginny. I have to end this war myself, and you and the baby cannot be connected to me in any known way."

Ginny was on the verge of tears now. "But what are we supposed to do? I want everyone to know that this baby is ours and that we're a family now." Ginny's face became resolute. "There just has to be a way to make this work. We can do it Harry, Hogwarts is safe and I'll be careful!"

"I'm sorry Ginny." Harry frowned, this wasn't going to be easy on anyone. "We're going to have to talk to Dumbledore, and consult the Order, if necessary. I'll stay the night, but tomorrow we're going to have to work this out." Harry took Ginny's hand and walked her up to the Gryffindor dormitories. He knew that every minute he could spend with Ginny was precious; soon they might not even be allowed to be seen together. As Ginny shifted in her sleep, Harry wrapped his arms around her middle protectively. _I'll kill Voldemort, even if it kills me. He's ruined the lives of too many people; this has got to end_.


	2. The Meeting

**This Pain is Nothing**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything...If I did I would pay off all of my debts and go on holiday w/Draco ;)**

**Chapter Two: The Meeting**

As the sun rose Harry blearily opened his eyes. Between Ginny's fretful tossing and turning and the thoughts racing through his mind, he had not gotten very much sleep. All Harry had ever wanted was a family of his own. However, now that the opportunity had presented itself, it seemed impossible. Harry could only imagine the things that Lord Voldemort would do to Ginny and the baby if he knew that Harry cared about them. Even though he had no idea what to do, he knew one person who would. Harry had owled Dumbledore the previous evening, and he and Ginny were to meet the headmaster after breakfast. As Harry turned to face Ginny, he saw that she was already awake.

"Good morning Harry." Ginny handed him his glasses, "You didn't get any sleep did you?"

Harry smiled. Ginny had always been perceptive of his feelings and moods. "Not much, but I can catch up later. We have a meeting in Professor Dumbledore's office after breakfast."

Ginny blanched. "Actually Harry, why don't you go eat breakfast and I'll stay here and get ready. Eating doesn't sound very good right now."

"Are you alright? Is there anything I can do?" What more could possibly be going wrong now?

Ginny laughed. "Harry, don't worry. It's just morning sickness, it will end eventually."

Harry blushed slightly. _Of course it's just morning sickness, honestly, how thick am I?_

Ginny glanced at her watch. "If you don't hurry down there, I'll be done before you are!"

Harry grinned. "Well that would be a first, wouldn't it?" He ducked out of the door as a shoe was thrown at him. As Harry walked out of the common room the gravity of the situation struck him unexpectedly. Harry thought about skipping breakfast and trying to get Dumbledore to meet him immediately. _Then again, maybe not. I wouldn't want to test Ginny's hormones again this early in the morning. _Snape glared at Harry maliciously as they passed each other in the hallway. _If you only knew what I'd done you would actually have a reason to glare at me_, Harry thought gloomily. As he entered the Great Hall, Harry was greeted by several seventh year Gryffindors.

Colin Creevey saw Harry and immediately came over. "Hi Harry! What are you doing here? Don't tell me you failed your N.E.W.T.S?"

"No Colin, I um, am just here to talk to Dumbledore and see Ginny a bit," Harry replied nervously.

Colin smirked. "It's only our first week back Harry; you must be missing her a lot."

"Yeah that must be it," Harry said distractedly as he picked at his bacon and read _The Daily Prophet_. Harry looked around the Great Hall, watching the students chatting unconcernedly as they ate their food. Harry sighed. _I'd give anything to be one of them right now_. Harry's thoughts were interrupted as he felt a sharp poke to his arm.

"Let's go Harry, the sooner we talk to Dumbledore, the sooner we can figure out a plan," Ginny said, poking him again for good measure.

"Right then, we'd better be going," Harry grumbled, rubbing his arm. "See you later Colin."

"Bye Harry! Hey, if you still have any of your old NEWT reviews or anything I coul—

Colin was cut off as a mass of bodies separated him from Harry and Ginny.

Harry looked relived. "I thought I would never get rid of him."

Ginny glared. "Oh be nice Harry, Colin just wants to be your friend."

"Whatever," Harry sighed as they came up to the stone gargoyle. "Ice Mice!"

As the stairs wound themselves up towards Dumbledore's office, Harry's stomach clenched. How was he going to explain this to Dumbledore? He had unwittingly given Voldemort a new means of getting to Harry. As the stairs' movement ended, the large door to the office opened up and Albus Dumbledore was seen smiling at the couple.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley! What can I do for you this morning?"

Harry's feeling of sickness became more prominent as he and Ginny sat down in the chairs facing Dumbledore. "Well, you see, Professor—

"Please Harry, call me Albus. After all, I am not your teacher any longer now that you have graduated and grown up."

Harry felt his face heat up uncomfortably. "Alright, Albus....It's just that, well, (Harry's face reddened even more) Ginny and I have been together for a while now, and we have been active, I mean, intimate, and we thought we took the right precautions, but, well, how do I say it? Because of our...actions—

Ginny cut Harry off impatiently. "Professor, I'm pregnant. Harry and I used protective magic, but apparently it failed."

Dumbledore's eyes, which had been alight at Harry's obvious difficulty of speaking about his relationship, now faded a little. "Well, this is serious indeed. How many people have you told?"

Harry straightened up. "Nobody except ourselves, of course."

Dumbledore sighed. "Well, we can't let any more people than necessary learn that the child is yours Harry. It's too dangerous. I assume that is why you have come to me?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "What will we have to do? I don't want either of them at risk from Voldemort or his Death Eaters."

Dumbledore was silent a minute before speaking. "Grimmauld Place is empty currently, is that correct Harry?"

"Yes," Harry said, confused.

"Good. Be there in half an hour, and we will hold an Order meeting. However, it will be exclusive to only a few people, and will remain unofficial. I will see you there." With that Dumbledore ushered them out of his office and back on to the revolving steps.

"What was all of that about?" Ginny asked.

"I have no idea, I guess we should go ahead and apparate there."

"Alright, we'll just have to get outside of the school grounds first," Ginny said, walking quickly towards the main entrance.

As Harry apparated to his house he couldn't get rid of the ominous feeling in his mind.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed; I appreciate your input very much!!**


	3. The Only Way

This Pain is Nothing

**Disclaimer: I own...nothing!**

**Chapter Three: The Only Way**

Draco Malfoy glared at his watch as he realized how much time had passed. Since ten o'clock that morning he and Hermione had been going through store after store in search of the perfect furniture for their newly bought house. Ever since Draco had proposed to Hermione after graduation, she had insisted that he participated completely in preparing for their upcoming life together.

"Hermione, why can't you just order whatever you like out of a catalogue, it would be much less tiring," Draco stated impatiently as Hermione sat on a burgundy sofa to try it out.

Hermione grimaced. Draco had been complaining ever since they had disapparated from the Manor.

"Draco, you'll appreciate the furniture much more if you helped try and pick it out in person! Besides, nothing ever looks exactly like it does in the catalogue. There is only one more store left to check out, and then we can go get something to eat."

Draco smiled in spite of himself as Hermione led him out onto the street. Even though she was ridiculously insistent on some issues, that was just one more thing that he loved about her. He couldn't believe how much he had missed out on by being such a jerk to Hermione and her friends for over five out of seven years at Hogwarts.

Two hours and one dinette set later, Draco and Hermione were sitting outside at a local café.

Hermione sat down her cup of tea. "Now, see how much we got done together?"

Draco smiled, rolling his eyes. "At this rate, our house will be furnished two months _after_ the wedding."

"Don't be silly," Hermione said, swatting Draco with a random furniture brochure.

As Draco was about to remark on the inefficiency of their waiter, he felt a warm feeling emanating from his robe pocket. Dumbledore had been so impressed with Hermione's idea of communicating D.A. meetings by charmed Galleons, that he had decided to start using them for the Order of the Phoenix gatherings as well.

_Another Order Meeting so soon?_ Draco was confused; the Order had met just last Wednesday for Draco and Snape's report on Death Eater movements.

Draco turned to Hermione. "Did your Galleon heat up too?"

"No, but that's strange that only yours did, maybe we should both go and see what's happening." Hermione said worriedly.

Draco shook his head, "No you go on home, and I'll catch up later. Dumbledore probably just wants to confirm something I reported the other day."

Hermione looked doubtful, but acquiesced, "Alright, tell me about it when you get home."

"You've got it," Draco said, kissing her on the cheek before disapparating.

Ginny frowned as she fixed drinks in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. What idea could Dumbledore have that would require such a small gathering of people? Ginny didn't even know who was coming, just that it wouldn't be many.

Ginny gasped as Harry snuck up behind her and placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Don't do that, you almost made me drop the drinks!"

"Someone's a little tense, don't you think?" Harry said, as he took the drinks and set them on the table.

Ginny sighed. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I'm nervous about what Dumbledore's plan is. What could be so secretive that he won't even tell us who's coming to the meeting?"

"I don't know Ginny, but –a knock was heard at the door—I guess we'll just have to hear him out, won't we?"

"I suppose you're right Harry," Ginny said before opening the door. When she did the only people she saw were Professor Dumbledore and Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Professor, Draco. Is any one else coming today?" Ginny asked, showing the two men into the living room.

Dumbledore gave a small smile. "No I think this will do for today, thank you Ginny."

As the four sat around the table Draco thought to himself, _At least I know that Hermione and I will have better furniture than this_. Out loud he asked, "Why have you called just Harry, Ginny, and I here, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore's eyes dimmed. "It has come to my attention that Ms. Weasley and Mr. Potter are expecting their first child. As you have told me just this past Wednesday, Voldemort has been actively searching for new ways to harm Harry."

Draco glared. "Nice going, Potter."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and continued. "Since secret-keepers have proven to be unreliable in the past, I have devised a different way to conceal the true identity of the unborn child Ginevra is carrying."

Harry grasped Ginny's hand impulsively, now they would finally know.

"Since the child can obviously not be known as Harry's I feel there is only one reasonable option. As of tomorrow morning, Ginny will be officially engaged to Mr. Malfoy, the wedding, if necessary, will take place three months from now."

After the initial silence that took hold of the room, Draco, Harry, and Ginny began speaking all at once.

"I will NOT marry—

"Are you mad? People will surely—

"There is no way I will go through with—

Dumbledore raised his hand, effectively silencing the group.

"Now I know that you are all bound to be very upset about this, but it does not have to be a permanent thing. Once Voldemort is defeated, the engagement, or marriage, can be dissolved. However, it must all be as authentic as possible for the time being, so that no doubt will be in anyone's mind of who the baby belongs to now."

Draco glared furiously at his former professor.

"What am I supposed to tell Hermione? I refuse to tell her that I slept with Ginny!"

Dumbledore sighed in a tired way. "I did not include Ms. Granger today for a reason. The more upset she seems about this, the more truthful it will appear to society, and Voldemort. If she seemed to not be bothered at all, suspicions would undoubtedly arise."

Draco rose from his chair. "If we told her the truth, she would understand; she's smart, she could act the part without giving anything away!"

"I will consider this, Draco. However, you must still tell her that the child is yours, and break your engagement, for now. I will talk to Hermione later, if necessary. Remember, this is only a temporary thing, but we must make it look as real as possible to preserve the safety of Ginny and the baby. Will you do this Draco?" The professor asked.

Draco nodded curtly before disapparating. Dumbledore smiled sadly and turned to the stunned young couple.

"I am sorry about this, but it is what must be done. I suggest you two spend the rest of your day together, but Ginny needs to be at the Malfoy Manor at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning."

Harry nodded weakly as Dumbledore let himself out of the house.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny; we'll find a way to"—but before Harry could say anything more, Ginny burst into tears and buried her face into his chest. Harry rubbed her back gently, wishing more than anything that he could turn back time.


	4. Author's Note

This Pain is Nothing

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone! I know I haven't written in a while, and I'm sorry. With _The Half Blood Prince _coming out and a small writer's block, I got a bit stuck on what I wanted to do. This story is now AU, because obviously Dumbledore is still alive. I might try to work in the horcruxes, if I can think of a plausible way. I'm working on chapter 4 now, so hopefully I can get this story up and running again soon. Thank you to all that reviewed; your reviews are very much appreciated!


	5. Breaking the News

This Pain is Nothing

_Disclaimer: None of this is mine._

**Chapter Four: Breaking the News**

Draco muttered feverishly to himself as he paced the length of the Malfoy Manor library. What had he been thinking agreeing to something as drastic as this? As if any of it had anything to do whatsoever with him or Hermione in the first place! _It's not like I can exactly back out of it now. Only Potter could mess things up this badly. _While Draco continued this line of thinking, he failed to notice another person enter the room.

Hermione watched Draco silently for a few minutes, becoming increasingly intrigued at his agitated state.

"Draco! What is the matter with you; I haven't seen you this upset since we announced our engagement to your parents!"

Draco froze when he realized that Hermione was already in the room, and grimaced when he thought of the event she had mentioned.

"Yes, well, telling my father that I had chosen a muggle-born for my wife was not exactly a pleasant task, now was it?" Draco forced a smile as he turned to Hermione. _Now I'm going to have to tell her. I thought I had at least another hour or so, but she won't let up until I tell her what's wrong._

Hermione smiled, "They warmed up to it though, didn't they? Well, at least your mother did. She was telling me today that she had finally found the perfect caterer, some famous French chef. I could honestly care less what the food tastes like, after all, I'm there for you, not the food."

Draco sighed as Hermione walked up to him and kissed him. _Probably the last kiss I will be getting from her in a long time, that is, if I ever do get her back again. _

Hermione pulled back when she saw that Draco's mind was still elsewhere.

"Just tell me what's wrong Draco; surely it can't be anything horrible enough to ruin the dinner I had planned for us tonight?"

Draco grimaced. "I'm afraid you won't want dinner, or anything to do with me, after you hear what I have to say." Draco braced himself, and repeated in his mind what he had planned to say to Hermione.

Hermione frowned slightly, and relented. "Alright, well, why don't you just tell me what's bothering you, and I'll decide whether or not I want to talk to you afterwards?"

Turning away from Hermione, Draco took a deep breath. He couldn't look at her while he did this, he might just lose it if he did.

"First off Hermione, please just listen until I am done. No interjections, comments, nothing. You may want to but—

"Draco, please, you're starting to worry me—

Draco resisted the urge to jump out of the nearby window. "I said NO interruptions! You're will want to talk, I know it, just don't. If I don't say this now, I never will." _If only it were that easy._ Draco took another breath. "Now please just listen. About a month ago I went to the International Quidditch Convocation while you were out of town on Ministry business. Remember?" Hermione nodded. "Good. Now, while the night was still somewhat young, Harry left early because he had a meeting with Dumbledore about who knows what. Ginny decided to stay, since Ron and his date Padma were still there to mingle with. Well, you know how Ron is when he has a girl with him; before long they were off in some corner doing things that Ginny really didn't care to know about. We both found ourselves bored and alone, so we got a table and had a few drinks together. How many we had total is not to be known. The only thing I remember after that is waking up to her the next morning in my room here at the Manor. I was—

Hermione was redder than Ron had ever been. "Draco Malfoy, are you saying that you SLEPT with my best friend? How could you do that? How could you do that and not tell me? Did you think that I would never—?

"ENOUGH Hermione. Let me finish! By the time I had gotten back from work that day I had convinced myself that it had all been a dream. More like a nightmare. You know that you are the love of my life, and—

Tears were pouring down Hermione's face by this time. "So what made you decide to confess now, Draco? Feeling guilty as our upcoming nuptials approached? Maybe you decided that I might be an important person to tell this to before you got married. What the hell were you thinking?"

Draco was himself trying to hold back his tears and keep his emotions under control. "That's just it; I wasn't thinking. I never wanted to hurt you, and honestly, I didn't know if I was going to tell you or not. But I have recently discovered that I have no choice. Ginny is pregnant, and I am the only possible father. I have an obligation to her and to our child Hermione, and I have decided that I am going to marry her. I love your Hermione, but I care for Ginny as well, and I feel that it is necessary to…" Draco stopped as he noticed that Hermione had left. _Great_, Draco thought, _this week is turning out to be just great. First, I lose the love of my life, and next I'm going to have to announce to the world that I stole Harry Potter's girlfriend_. Draco punched a hole in the wall, causing the attending house elf to scamper off with a terrified squeak. _Just great. _

Harry rubbed Ginny's back soothingly. She had been doing nothing but cry for the past hour and a half and had just now run out of tears.

Ginny sniffled. "Harry, I can't live with Draco, and I refuse to live without you!"

Running his hand through his hair, Harry sighed. "We don't have much of a choice, Ginny. If we are careful, we might be able to see each other alone every once in a while here, at Grimmauld Place. Besides, we aren't the only ones suffering here. Draco had to falsely tell Hermione that he slept with you, and Hermione doesn't even know that it's not true."

Tears threatened to leak out as Ginny thought about this. "Poor Hermione; she doesn't even know that it's not real. Oh Harry, she's going to hate me!" Ginny reached for the Kleenexes as she started weeping again.

As Harry walked over to where Ginny was sitting, a knock was heard on the door.

"Harry, are you in there? Please Harry, open the door! It's Hermione, and I really don't have anywhere else to go right now!" Sniffling could be heard through the door.

Harry sent a panicked glance to Ginny. "Go upstairs to Sirius's old room and stay there until I come for you," he whispered; "I can't be seen comforting you when you just admitted to 'cheating' on me. Now go!"

Ginny nodded quickly and ran lightly up the stairs.

Harry opened the door. "Hello Hermione; I guess you heard the news."

"How could they Harry?" With that Hermione fell into Harry's arms and began sobbing uncontrollably.

Harry moved Hermione in towards the living room couch. "I know Hermione. Ginny told me this morning. That's why only Draco's Galleon warmed up. We told Dumbledore, and he called Draco over here. I'm so sorry, Hermione."

Hermione looked up at Harry. "Aren't you angry? Think about what they have done to us!"

Harry smiled tiredly. "Of course I am. You should see Mrs. Black's old bedroom upstairs; I've practically demolished it. I haven't the strength to be openly furious right now, and I don't think it will do any good. I just wish I could understand _why_."

"Me too Harry. Do you think I could stay here for the night, I can't go back to the Manor; _he_'s there."

Harry stiffened, thinking of Ginny waiting for him upstairs. "I'm sorry Hermione, but I really just need to be alone tonight. I don't think that I'd be good company to anyone right now."

Hermione moved towards the door. "That's fine, Harry. It's not like it's your fault. I think I'll stay at my parents; I really don't think I should be alone tonight. Maybe I can owl you tomorrow?"

Harry smiled. "Of course Hermione, anytime. I imagine that we'll be seeing more of each other now anyways. Goodnight."

"You're probably right. Goodnight then."

Harry walked slowly back upstairs. He felt bad for turning Hermione down and selfish when he thought of why he was doing it. Ginny was waiting for him when he opened the door.

"How is she?" Ginny eyed him nervously.

Harry absently toyed with a fraying piece of his jeans. "Not very good Ginny, but can we really expect her to be? Hermione's devastated, I don't know how she's going to handle all of her emotions on top of the press that this is going to get."

Ginny groaned. "I wish that this could just be over."

"I know Ginny. Trust me, I'll be working day and night so that I can defeat Voldemort and put this mess to rights again."

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and kissed him softly. "I know Harry, I know."


	6. Breaking the News Part II

This Pain is Nothing

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. _

_Author's Note: This story is pre HBP, since Dumbledore (I also don't own him) is obviously still alive. I might work in some horcruxes though; we'll see!_

**Chapter Five: Breaking the News Part II**

Stumbling down the steps from 12 Grimmauld Place, Hermione shivered as she realized that she didn't have a jacket on and the night was quickly getting colder. Hermione laughed bitterly to herself as the tears started flowing again. _My fiancée has just broken off our engagement because he slept with my best friend and knocked her up, and all I can think about is that I should have worn a coat? Now I know that I'm losing it._

Walking more quickly, Hermione was so blinded by her tears that she didn't realize that she wasn't walking in a straight line at all. The next thing she knew, she was being pulled back on to the sidewalk as a car honked noisily at her.

"Hermione, are you alright? You almost walked right into the evening traffic!" Neville Longbottom pulled Hermione back around and was shocked to see her trembling and with a tear-stricken face.

Hermione managed a small smile. "Neville, yes, thank you. I've been lost in my thoughts all evening and didn't even notice where I was going, I'm so sorry." With this she started sobbing into Neville's shoulder.

"Hermione, you're not alright. I'm taking you back to my place; Luna and I have been sharing a flat and have an extra room, you are not in any condition to be out on your own tonight." Hermione merely nodded and allowed herself to be pulled along, glad that someone cared enough to take her in; she could have really cared less if she had walked right into traffic that night or not.

In Wiltshire, Draco was again pacing in one of the rooms at the Manor. _Hermione will never forgive me now. Although, I can't say that I blame her. Honestly, give me Voldemort any day; nothing could be worse than this. Potter better make this worth it. Not only is my life ruined, but I have to take care of his kid so that it won't be a target. He's just lucky that I'm on his side._ Draco walked towards the drawing room while deciding what to tell his parents. _Mother will never forgive me if she hears this from the _Daily Prophet _first. Father should be somewhat pleased, knowing him. At least someone will be happy._

Narcissa looked up briefly as Bianca the house-elf announced Draco's entrance. "Draco, good you're here. Now, as you know, Hermione was pressing for gold bride's maids dresses, but I really do think that a more champagne color would flatter the girls she chose more, don't you think so dear?" Frowning at Draco's pallor and apparent inability to speak, she turned to Bianca, "Do go floo Dr. Philip; I don't think that Draco is well at all!"

Draco grimaced and motioned for the elf to stop; this caused her to tremble with the conflicting orders she had been given. "Mother, please call her off, I'm alright really, I've just had a bit of news that I think I should share with you and Father, if that's alright."

"Fine. Bianca, go get something to drink for us then while you're up." Narcissa smiled at Draco and motioned for him to sit on the duvet across from her. "Now, tell me this news you have while we wait for your father, he should be in at any moment. Is something wrong with the wedding plans I sent up to you, because you know Draco, roses would do so much more for the scenery than violets."

Draco stood as Lucius Malfoy entered the room. "Good, you're just in time Father. I was just to relate some news to Mother that I think you both need to hear from me and not from some half-truth paper." Lucius nodded and sat down. "Well, get on with it then, it's been a long day, and I still have to sort out a mess that some of our…associates…have created south of here earlier today."

Draco sat back down and took a deep breath. "Right, ok then. Well, Mother, I suppose that there is no need to cancel the wedding plans at the moment, although there is one rather large change that is absolutely necessary to make."

Narcissa's eyebrows rose alarmingly high as she heard this. "Draco, you know that it would be very hard to make any serious changes at the moment, almost everything has already been booked in advance. Now, what is so drastic that you had to sit us down in here to discuss it?" Draco sighed and took another breath.

"Well, this won't be hard to do as far as reservations and bookings go, but it might be a bit of a shock to everyone." Lucius rolled his eyes, "Just get on with it, won't you? No need to drag it out _all _night, is there? Some of us have been busy doing the Dark Lord's work all day!" Draco glared, then quickly brought back a passive face and continued.

"Since we seem to be on a time-table, I'll get to it then. I'm marrying Ginny Weasley, not Hermione after all." Draco paused. Silence was the only thing that could be heard for a moment before Narcissa burst into tears and Lucius started laughing simultaneously. Narcissa stopped sobbing and sent a heated glare towards Lucius. "How can you be happy about this? Do you know what people will say about this? They'll think that you've gotten her pregnant or—

Draco jumped in at this opportunity, "Well, they would be right then, I suppose. Ginny is pregnant, I'm the father, and I've decided to be a man about it and do her honor." At this Narcissa fainted and Lucius laughed even harder. "Good job, my boy, you've finally made a good decision. Of course, Ginevra Weasley is only a small step up from the mudblood, but all the same, she is a step up!" Still laughing, Lucius ordered Bianca to get some smelling salts and walked off towards his study with a spring in his step. Draco sighed heavily, and walked upstairs towards his room. When he got there, an owl he did not recognize was tapping on the window. Opening it, he found a letter with Hermione's handwriting addressing it to him. Shaking slightly, he opened the letter.

_Draco,_

_I'm at Neville and Luna's flat at the time. Not that you seem to care, or should. Please send my things to the return address on the front of the envelope, as I will never be coming back to the Malfoy Manor ever again. Do not respond to this letter; maybe in time I will be able to write to you or see you again, although I doubt it highly. I have no words for what you have done to me, and I never wish think of you or Ginny again. I wish you all the luck in life; I hope you treat Ginny better than you have me. _

_Goodbye_

_Hermione Granger_

Shaking even more now, Draco put the letter aside when he realized that there was more in the envelope. Re-opening it, he pulled out what was inside. Hermione had sent him her diamond ring that he had had specially made for her. Finally breaking down into tears, Draco flung the ring across his room and went to bed.

_**Please review, I appreciate it very much!**_


End file.
